Escape
by poiman
Summary: Adaptation from a CKY song


HELLVIEW  
  
I am going to tell you my story while there is time to tell you. I haven't much time, so in order for this to make any sense I must go back to exactly three months ago. Back when I thought the world was under my control. It was storming quite badly that night we had just gotten back from the Cky show at Shippensburg; little did I know it be the last time anyone would step outside of Hellview. While everyone was asleep the river flooded taking a very large tree with it. The tree inevitably took out the bridge, which was the only way out of town.   
  
I know what you're thinking, " Why is it the only way out?" Well the woods surrounds Hellview on three sides, the fourth side is bordered by a river that is kind of like the English channel except there is a lot of crap in it. There is no road through the woods because the mayor is such a tree hugger.   
  
Anyway, the next morning two bodies were found at the edge of the woods. Like any other nosey teens we had decided to take a look.  
  
Now, I am going to tell you about my friends real quick, there's Ted who idolizes Bill and Ted movies. There's Zell, his parents are hippies, at least they didn't name him sunshine. Jess, I met online while playing "Unreal Tournament".   
  
Any way, we went to the woods to see the bodies. When we got there was a horrible sight, Biff and Tad were hanging from a tree branch with instead of rope, barbed wire. The barbs were shoved into the neck mainly into the artery and trachea causing them to have been strangled and drowning on their own blood, quite a grotesque site. Biff and Ted were the walking stereotypes of high school jocks. I can't say I would have missed them but it shouldn't have happened to anyone. I had said this under my breath. The cop must have heard me because he decided to hassle us.  
  
"Why aren't you kids in school yet?" the cop said.  
  
Feeling like a smart ass at the time I said," May be if you didn't stop to hassle us, we would be on our way,"  
  
We walked to the car before the pig could say anything more.  
  
In school I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I had noticed that they both had small cuts on their arms. I had a feeling that something had gotten them off guard because they were both on the track team. I eventually fell asleep from my thoughts. The teacher woke me up and assigned me a detention. I still owed about twenty-five since I never went to them.  
  
My friends and I met at Zell's house since his parents were normally as high as kite on a windy day.   
  
"That was really messed up this morning," Zell said   
  
"Why didn't they use rope?" I pondered out loud. Which is normal for me because I never think about what I say.  
  
"Why do they always have to have memorials?" Jess said.  
  
Ted replied with the usual, "I don't know," While staring mindlessly at a Bill and Ted movie.   
  
"You know that's really going to mess your brain up," I said. "I never seen some one stare at that idiot box like you do."  
  
"Thank you," He muttered, still mindlessly staring at that idiot box.  
  
"Yo! Let's jet to the arcade."  
  
"OK!" everyone but Ted responded.  
  
When we had gotten to the arcade, they had closed. I asked the assistant manager.  
  
"Hey, What's the deal? You don't close until eight."  
  
"The owner was killed in the forest like all the others."  
  
"What is going on around here, it is much like hell."  
  
Just then I remembered a quote from Dante.  
  
"Abandon hope, all ye who enter." Our small meaningless town has become hell. I swear I will leave this wretched town and seek my calling.  
  
I am very tired of this town it has been a month since graduation. My friends and I need to get to Shippensburg for college. This was ridiculous I couldn't leave, no one could leave. Everyone was stuck. The ninety-six people who lived in Hellview have become ninety-six quite bitter beings. Every one who had tried to leave was seen the next day with a noose made of barbed wire around their neck.  
  
The next morning I was awaken by the sad and dreadful sobbing of my mother.  
  
"Mom, why are crying?"  
  
"Barry, You know your cousins."   
  
"What about Herb and Nicole?"  
  
"They went into the woods yesterday and were found today hanging from the trees."   
  
"What!" "You can't be telling me…" "Th-They are dead!!!"   
  
After my ranting I ran out of my house to the car. I nearly crashed into a tree while pulling out of the driveway. When I had got there, my friends were standing. I ran to the tree and collapsed to my knees. I started to cry, something that my inner bitterness had made me almost forget how to do.   
  
My friends carried me to the car and Jess drove me home. I fell asleep most of the day. Two days later I went to the funeral. Then and there I had decided I Am leaving this Hell. My friends agreed. I went to the gun shop and bought a hardballer. During the waiting period we stocked up on food and ammo.  
  
At the end of the week I picked up the gun. My friends and I went to the woods.  
  
"This is it," I said.  
  
"yup," Everyone said.  
  
We walked into the woods. We kept walking until the sun came down. We made a fire, ate food, drank, and chatted.  
  
"You know nothing has happened yet," I said.  
  
"Yea I know, but we are not out of the woods yet," Zell answered.  
  
While Ted was peeling potatoes he cut himself and started to bleed. Then we heard two demonic voices.  
  
"Do you smell the blood of the young?"   
  
"Yes! Tonight we feed on their blood!!"  
  
"Yo, Ted what the heck was that?!!" I said.  
  
The foliage started to shake. We ran, we ran as fast as we could. Ted tripped over a root and completely shattered his knee. I looked back as I heard his screams of terror and pain. We kept going. As something lashed at Zell and grabbed him. Jess got struck down. I stopped in a clearing and drew my hardballer. I pointed it at pair of red glowing eyes.  
  
The thing spoke, "This one is of the same blood of the one who banished us into the river.. I will enjoy killing this one!!!"  
  
By the time I fired the other had run up and snapped my arm at the middle. This brings me to right now.   
  
They are now dragging me through the woods. I looked up at the trees. My friends are hanging from the trees, Zell, Ted, Jess, all hanging there coughing and sputtering. The demons put the wire around my neck and stringed me up. Amidst all the pain and agony I have never felt more at peace, I always enjoyed the intense. Now, I will leave you with a small poem,   
  
Poiman 


End file.
